Guy's Love Lives
by Sunburn
Summary: I really suck at romance, but hey, I love a challenge. Anyways, so far I've dun Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Dudley, Cedric & Sirius. plz r/r!!! : )
1. Harry

A/N: Hello! D'ya like my new pen name? Well, I hope so. Anyway, this is a series of songfics about the guys in Harry Potter and their "love lives" when they're older. This is the first of several. Please!! If you can, tell me some other guys I should write about after this. Thanks and enjoy!!

*Keep in mind that not all of them are gonna end up happy*

**Guy's Love Lives # 1: Harry**

by:Sunburn

Harry's POV

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow

Look at you. You are the love of my life. You were the only one who actually loved me for me and nothing else mattered. You were there before, and you were there after the powerful Dark Lord had risen.

__

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called Yellow

But he did one good deed. He made me realize my eternal love for you. You were always there to help me, to comfort me, and most of all, to love me.

__

So then I took my turn

Oh what a thing to've done

And it was all Yellow

So I have decided to repay you for all the struggles we've been through. Especially since I have never been loved or in love since I was a mere child, I thank you for your tenderness...

__

You're skin, oh yeah you're skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

Do you know, do you know I love you so

You know I love you so

You're so beautiful in the pale moonlight. I see you standing next to the lake we grew up with, looking at the millions of bright shining stars up above.

__

I swam across, I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

Cause you were all yellow

I walk up to you and wrap my arms around you and whisper little sweet comments into your ear. I had practiced saying them over and over again so everything would be perfect. Just for you.

__

I drew a line, I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all Yellow

I remember the first time I had realized I loved you. It was a wonderful feeling. Everytime I saw you or thought of you, I felt as if a stone had been lifted off my heart as it grew. 

__

Just skin, oh yeah you're skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

Do you know, for you I bleed myself dry

For you I'll bleed myself dry

I'd sacrifice myself for you, hell, I even did once. You know I'd do anything for you. And I know you would do the same for me. 

It's true, look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for..

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine

I gaze at you and thank God that you're here with me. You're my angel, my one true love. I look into your eyes and say the one phrase that has been occupying my mind all night.

"Will you marry me, my love?"

__

Look at the stars, 

Look how they shine for you

And all the things you do

A/N: Soooooooo, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Well, then tell me!! Please R/R and if you want a sequel, then tell me who you want it to be on. This one was the easiest because I know most about Harry. As for my other story, itz been on delay, sorry....:)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the Lake beside Hogwarts and itz up to your imagination whether she owns his love or not. The wonderful wonderful song is written and sung by ColdPlay.


	2. Ron

I HATE LOOMIS!

A/N: Okay, maybe I didn't *quite* make myself very clear about this series. They are a group of songfics about a few male characters in the Harry Potter Universe. So far I've only planned a few guys, if you have any suggesstions, please read the very bottom so you know which ones I plan to write about.

Also, the person the man is in love with is supposed to be up to your imagination. I try my best to make it that way. YOU decide whether it's Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Parvati or any other character you'd think would be their soulmate ( or crush, depending on whom )

Well, I should wrap it up. I am also very very sorry for the coloring on the last part. I tried to get it to show a backround and a picture, but it didn't work, and I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I reposted it without changing the color, so if you can't read it, e-mail me cuz I don 't feel like reposting it. Thanks!! :)

beegees@gundamwing.net

****

Guy's Love Lives #2: Ron's Turn

by:me, Sunburn

Ron's POV

Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

Yeah, it's me. Ronald Weasley. Your bestest friend in the world. I know how you feel: confused, and lonely. You want so much to meet that one person in the world that could make your life worthwhile. But I know who it is.

__

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

Even you couldn't figure this one out. You've been too hurt and or maybe just too blind to notice the very person whose been there for you throughout. 

__

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

He's the only person I know that you deserve. The only one who would do anything for you. He would go to the edge of the Earth just for you to know that he loves you.

__

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

The bloody git you're with now isn't who you see him as. He a horrible monster that keeps on hurting you physically and emotionally. You should break off your relationship with him. But I know you better. You think he's the one, and that you can't do any better.

__

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

But once you realize that you can do better, you probably still won't go to the right person. At least not to your rightful soulmate. 

__

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

What are you waiting for? Nothing's going to change unless you change it. And until then, you'll just keep on getting more and more broken hearted.

__

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return

Even though, you've been begging and begging for God to send you some sort of sign or some help, he will not answer, because you need to figure this one out yourself.

__

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

You've looked everywhere for him, but what you didn't expect was for him to be right in front of you the whole time. 

__

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know

Yep. It's me. Ronald Weasley. Your bestest friend in the entire world is your soulmate. I have known it for quite sometime now, but as I can see it, you still haven't noticed. Haven't noticed how it hurts me so when I see you with another. How it feels like a needle through my heart when you kiss some one else. That some one else should be me.

But don't worry about me. You just go on looking for your unfound soulmate. I'll be here waiting for you to come...

A/N: I know I'm gonna get a lot of bad reviews for this one. I'm sorry people!! I just thought it would sort of show reality inside fantasy. Like how Harry's parents get killed or how Cedric does also, cuz not everything ends up happily ever after, even in fantasy.

R/R to tell me who I should write about next. I have only a few guys in mind right now: 1) Harry (check)

2) Ron (check)

3) Malfoy

4) Dudley

5) Cedric (but if I get more ideas, I'm keeping him for last)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling and the ending is up to your imagination. The song belongs to Vertical Horizon.


	3. Draco

A/N: :-( Only like 2 people reviewed my previous chapter. I thought it was pretty good, and I know it suggested R/H romance, but don't you think that romances are better off if the people involved were friends first??? Well, it happened in _Friends_. Anyways, please please R/R!! You can review all three if you want, I don't care as long as I know people are reading this.

PS. For those of you wondering who the hell Loomis is, he's one of the head guys part of the lawsuit against our wonderful wonderful Napster.

****

Guy's Love Lives #3: For Malfoy

by:me, Sunburn

Malfoy's POV

The sky was dark this morning

Not a bird in the trees

And silence hung suspicious and anxious

Like a blanket covered scream

I believed that we were supposed to end up together forever. You said that you loved me eternally. But I guess that was one of you other famous lies.

And you were gone

You were not there for me

And I cursed the sky and begged the sun to

Fall all over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

I gave you support everytime you needed it. I was your shoulder to cry on and yet those precious moments meant nothing to you. And since I know that I'll never love another like you again, I know what I have to do.

All my friends are searching

Quiet, desperately

Look into their eyes you'll see the faithless crying

Save me, save me, save me

You attracted men of many kinds. Even my henchmen took a great liking to you. When you thought you had met your match, I knew I met my true love. But you don't believe that. You think that there's someone out there better than me and deserves to have you.

And what are they to feel

And who are they to be

And what am I to do with, do with me, but let the sun

Fall all over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

As I take out my wand and stare at it, I can't help but wonder what could have happened if I hadn't met you. I probably would have become worse than You-Know-Who. I had enough evil teachings, and no one to care about to do it. But then reality hits me as I remember that you're not coming back to me, well, not soon enough at least.

Until my eyes cry out

'Til my head is free from doubt

'Til my lungs sigh right out

'Til I'm wiser

I hate you now. You've broken my heart into a million pieces and think you don't care. But I know that you would once you realize that I'm all you've got.

Let the sun

Fall all over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

I break my wand in half in anger, take the sharpest end and plunge it into the place where you hurt me the most. My heart. 

Let the sun

Fall all over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

"Farewell, my love, for I shall meet you in hell."

And that's when I began to see the light of death. Right when I hear your scream, I know that I have finally hurt you as much as you hurt me. I win.

__

A/N: Okay, this one wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but that's alright. Some one had suggested that I add Sirius to my list, so alls I have to say is that I'll try my best. If you have any other requests, please, feel free to tell me in your review.

PS. Also, I haven't visited ff.net for months because of my studies, the only times I've visited it is when I post up my stories or my author alerts are on, but currently all of my authour alerts have been damaged or something. I'm trying to figure it out, but last time I checked there was this author named Redwood or something similar that wrote a lot of Remus ff, but I can't seem to find her/him. If you know their new pen name or something, please inform me! It would mean a great deal to me. :-)

Dislclaimer: All characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and the mystery person belongs to your imagination. The plot belongs to me. The song belongs to the great band Fuel.


	4. Dudley

A

A/N: :-( No one reviewed my last one!!!! I'm sooo sad!!! Anyways, I dunno why I'm still posting up these, but I guess itz cuz I like to write and plus this one is dedicated to a good friend of mine: Evil Insperaition(formerly known as Dadoosh)

This one is Dedicated to you cuz you're a great friend, review most of my work and you were the one that told me who sang this song.

beegees@gundamwing.net

Guy's Love Lives: # 4: Dudley

by: me, Sunburn

Dudley's POV

When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special, you're so fucking special

Dammit, looking at you makes my eyes hurt. You're so beautiful. I wish I could be as perfect as you. 

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here  
I don't belong here

I come up to you and ask you to go have dinner with me. You reply by saying once I've lost half my body weight, you would. I've tried everything. Well, almost everything.

  
I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control  
I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special, I wish I was special

I overheard my evil cousin speaking about a very powerful and satanic wizard by the name of Voldy something. He killed my aunt, uncle and made that horrendous scar on his forehead.

  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here  
I don't belong here  


I go to him and ask him if he could possibly make me perfect, just for you. He just laughs and is about to use his wooden stick thingy to hurt me. I blurt out that I could help him destroy my cousin, Harry Potter.

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run  
Run

He just looked at me with hollow, evil snake-like eyes. He spared me and granted me my wish. I slowly start glowing and grow slightly less balloon like.

  
Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want  
You're so fucking special, I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  


I got thinner and thinner, but when the realization came to me that I wasn't stopping, it was too late. I screamed loudly as I nearly broke in half.

What the hell am I doing here  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here

Now I'm in between worlds. And the instant I left Earth, I knew that I never belonged there. Not any more.

A/N: Okey Dokey, that one is pretty much the worse one I have written. I'm gettin worse and worse. Well, it only took me about 6 minutes to write it, so since I have no school today (Snow Make UP, we have a lot of those in TX) I might write another one. I also wrote a little thing about my "retirement" but FF.net, took it off and warned me. So, I'm gonna write a humor fic that's really long (well, long for me) and post it up there. So look for it, and r/r please!!!

PS. If you're not caught up here is what I have left:

1)Harry (check)

2)Ron (check)

3)Malfoy (check)

4)Dudley (check)

5)Cedric

6)Snape

7)Sirius

8)Lupin

9)Peter

Disclaimer: The parts w/o lyrics are mine. The song is performed by Radiohead. The characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.


	5. Cedric

A

A/N: Hello imaginary peoples who dun like 2 r/r. I'm sorry if I've been a bit edgy the past few parts. You can probably tell by the way most of these have ended up. Itz probably b/c of my English teacher that's been pissin me off. Anyways, none of you need to hear about my problems tho. Just read and review, it'll make me feel a little bit better. Enjoy!

****

The Guy's Love Lives Pt:# 5- Cedric

by: me; Sunburn

Cedric's POV

__

I can't take this anymore

And I'm almost pretty sure

I've been here before

Where am I? Ah, yes, Pergutory. Dear old entrance for the dead. I get to stay here until I get enough prayers from my family and friends to allow me to enter Heaven.

I can't take this any longer

I won't heal until I'm stronger

Strong enough to not be afraid

Of what anybody thinks

Of what anybody says

About the way

About the way I am

I reminisce about the good old days when I was alive and healthy with my dear love. You were the only one that truly loved me for me and not for anything else. Right now, I'm just waiting for that special prayer that'll send me through. But the only defect is that..........I'm afraid.

__

So I'll wait until the day

When those feelings fade away

Then I'll make my break

What if they don't accept me into Heaven? Then, I'll go down deep into the shadowy depths of Hell. And I've heard it isn't pleasant down there. But until then, I'm just hoping and wishing that everything will be fine.

I can't take this anymore

And I'm almost pretty sure

I've been here before

I don't want to be responsible for me. I don't want to be responsible for anything. I just want to be free with the girl that I love. But I can't do that. Not anymore.

I can't take this any longer

I won't heal until I'm stronger

Strong enough to not be afraid

So I leave it up to you

Yeah I leave it in your hands

Respect your wishes and your demands

I leave it up to you. You're my only hope that can save me. It's your choice. It used to be to kiss me or not to kiss me. Now it's to send me to Heaven. Or send me to Hell.

But if it was up to me

Honey we'd already be back at home

And living out our dreams

Living out

If it was my choice, I wouldn't be here in Pergutory. I'd be down there with you in our home with our children, holding you and assuring my love for you every moment.

Everybody and everything I've known

Never taught me how to stand up on my own

Had to learn it from the one who let me go

Now I walk alone, yeah I walk alone, yeah

Living blissfully

I never knew the price I had to pay when I died. I lost my body, my capability but most of all, I lost you. You taught me the most important lesson of all. The Pain of Love. If I can survive watching you marry and love another, then, I believe I can do anything.

__

I guess you had to step away

To make me want to be

A bigger man, a bigger man than that

You've changed me for the better. Now I'm wiser, more shrewd. I know that everything happens for a reason and that you do not belong with me, but that I belong with you.

I need you by my side

As I take it all in stride

I put away; I put away my pride

Even though, I could be selfish and keep you to myself forever and ever till we meet again in Heaven, but I know that would just hurt you more than I have. So, I know what I have to do.

__

Oh I leave it up to you

Yeah I leave it in your hands

Respect your wishes and your demands

But if it was up to me

Honey we'd already be back at home

And living out.

I'm letting you go and setting you free. It's for the best. I know you need it. Because I know that it's not possible any more for me to be there with you in our home, with our children. I can only give you my love and blessing.

Everybody and everything I've known

Never taught me how to stand up on my own

Had to learn it from the one who let me go

Now I walk alone

Yeah I walk alone, yeah

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk, oh yeah

Well, I've got to go now. The Gatekeeper just announced that he recieved sufficient prayers for my arrival in Heaven. Thanks, love. I'll be waiting, forever till your arrival. 

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Song belongs to Oleander. The whole Pergutory thing I read in the book Tunes for Bears to Dance to by Robert Cormier.

__


	6. Sirius

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Blessid Union of Souls. Sirius Black belongs to J.K. Rowling. The lady belongs to your imagination, I'm just here to write it all down.

A/N: This takes place AFTER Sirius isn't running anymore and is a free man.

oleander2087@yahoo.com

****

Guy's Love Lives #6: Sirius

by: me, Sunburn

Sirius' POV

__

I can't remember the last time that we kissed good-bye

All our "I love you"s were just not enough to survive

Something your eyes never told me

But it's only now too plain to see

Brilliant disguise when you hold me

And I'm free

The night before I was arrested. I was taken away from your loving arms and into the harsh arms of the law. You promised me that you'd wait for me.

__

I've been thinking and here's what I've come to conclude

Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use

But how could I have known girl

It was time and not space you would need

Darling tonight I could hold you and you would know

But would you believe

All I can think about is you. The only thoughts that kept me sane in Azkaban was thinking about your love and faith in me.

__

There's a light in your eyes that I used to see

There's a place in your heart where I used to be

Was I wrong to assume that you were waiting here for me

There's a light in your eyes

Did you leave that light burning for me

Everytime I saw you, I would see this glint in your eyes that show just how much you love me. How much you need me. As I look in the mirror, I see the same exact glint in mine.

__

Cards and phone calls and photograph pictures of you

Constant reminder of all the things you get used to

Is there a chance in Hell or Heaven

That there's still something here to build on

Or do you just pick up the pieces after they fall

But after all

But it was all those years ago, you might not even remember who I am. You might not even recognize me. You might not even love me.....

__

There's a light in your eyes that I used to see

And a song in the words that you spoke to me

Was I wrong to believe in your melody

There's a light in your eyes

Did you leave that light burning for me

I just shake my head and say to myself that that's crazy! You wouldn't stop loving me. We're soulmates, I know it in my heart.

__

Should I keep on waiting or does love keep on fading away

Fading away

But my brain tells me to think logically. I've been out of your life for nearly 15 years. What makes me so sure you still want me? Hopefully, my brain is wrong.

It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been

Did you get my letter I wrote you, but I did not send

I tried to call your old number

But the voice that I heard on the phone

I recognized but she told me the number was wrong

I am numb. I can't feel anything except my heart, breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. You knew it was me, but you didn't want to see me. Why?

__

There's a light in my eyes but it's too bright to see

And a pain in my heart where you used to be

Guess I was wrong to assume that you were waiting here for me

There's a light in your eyes

Did you leave that light burning for me...

As I said before, I know in my heart that we belong together, and that you are wrong to deny it. But since it takes two to love, it only takes one to break it.


End file.
